


Small Things

by Biosahar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling deeply in love, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biosahar/pseuds/Biosahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 400+ words chapter written on a whim, a tail of the brothers' romantic journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

_It’s the small things._

The silent words spoken behind a stolen glimpse, the fondness hidden behind a shy smile, the pink tinted cheeks, warm to the touch at the hearing of a compliment, the loving whispers, innocent and pure. It might be a pretty sight to the eye, but to the heart the story is spoken differently.

Days go by, then months and years, and things begin to change. The innocent whispers are no longer innocent, the soft glimpses turn into passionate stares, and the smiles, the smiles are now timid, merry, joyful and bright. The shade of pink caressing the cheeks now turn a bright red at the touch of a hand or the landing of a loving kiss.

_It’s always been the small things._

Like the first rays of sunshine after a cold winter, those feelings graduated into something more concrete, and like colourful flowers of an elegant spring they rested in their hearts, blossoming into something more.

Guilt has come and gone, life has thrown its hardships, pulled them apart, but they’ve always remember to cling tight, tight to each other.

_After all these years they’ve come to realize it’s all about these small things, these small things they've always lived for._

A hook-up, a pained heart and a fight. Curled up in the backseat of the Impala, tears flowing down his face. Chocolate brown locks sticking against his cheeks, back of his large hands searching to wipe them off, to end them, but the feelings are too strong and the pain is too deep. He’s hurt, the little brother is hurt.

Tender caresses, soft words, warm embraces, whispered apologies, gentle palms grazing the reddened cheeks, long fingers feeling the outline of his perfect jaw.

Big brother is here.

Emerald eyes meet hazel greens, one shared emotion, a reflected desire. Hesitation, trembling lips part, inviting, welcoming. Softness grazes against softness, breath hitches and they share a kiss. A burning sensation, a beautiful emotion announcing the ignition of a spark.

Squeezed in the back of the car, striving to find their way out of their clothes, fast heartbeats, paced up breath. The stroke of a hand, the touch of heat spreading through their bodies. Skin on skin, pleasure rises and the car moves along. It keeps building up, higher and higher, until their heads are sent back and they’re both thrown over the edge. Bodies sweating, sweet nothings are whispered and they fall slowly asleep in each other’s warm embrace.

_It’s when they both realize that these small things are now their everything._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim, as I was emotional and in need of letting it all out.  
> If you like it, please leave a comment, maybe I'd think of making a continuation.


End file.
